Getting Even
by Zenna Warrior Princess
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha's running off to be Kikyo. She makes a deal with Sesshomaru to get even. But he has his own reasons for helping her. When she finds out the truth will she run away from him? Or will she run into his arms? I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Deal with it**

She saw them together again. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she ran blindly through the trees toward Kaede's village. What she had seen and heard kept repeating over and over again in her mind. Her heart cried out in pain each time it repeated. Unknown to her, she was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. He knew what the Miko felt for the half breed. What he had witnessed disgusted him. She came to a sudden stop when she hit something hard and landed on her butt.

She looked up to see someone she didn't expect. Looking to the ground she shook her head trying to dry her tears. _Why did he have to show up now?_ She thought squeezing her eyes tightly together. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke. " What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked a little more then a whisper. He could hear the pain in her voice and smelt her tears. He didn't know why the scent bothered him so much.

" You would do well to watch where you are going Miko. Or you could become a tasty meal for someone such as myself." He said and smirked inward.

Doing the best she could to dry her tears she stood, looking him straight in the face. "What do you want? Can't you see Inuyasha isn't here?" She couldn't bring herself to say out loud where Inuyasha was. It hurt to much to admit he had chosen Kikyo over her.

He lightly growled, but said not a word. Turning Sesshomaru started walking away. Stopping at the tree line he turned back to her and spoke. " Miko, Instead of crying and running away, perhaps you should get mad and get even instead. I thought you were stronger then this." The harshness of his words caused her breath to still as she watched him vanish into the trees.

Walking back to the village and her friends she thought about what he had said. _Maybe he's right. I'm tired of the way he picks fights with me just so he can run off to be with her. Maybe I should do something about it instead of hoping he will change. He will never love me! Question is though, what?_ Admitting it to herself caused the pain in her chest to only deepen.

She knew her friends were watching her, that they wanted to ask what happened. They knew it had to be bad. Normally she would run back to her time crying, but this time was different. This time she was silent and shed no tears. Instead she seemed almost angry. Not wanting to upset her anymore then she already was they each decided to wait till she told them.

She played with her Ramon as she stared into the fire. There was a sequel then the sound of a hard slap and the answer hit her. For the first time that evening a small smile crossed her face. It grew even more as she looked over and saw Miroku laying on the ground groaning in pain. She knew she would need help, but who could do it.

She almost sighed as she looked around the camp. Shippo was to young and Miroku, let's just say the thought of being groped every few seconds sent a cold chill down her back. It seemed her plan wasn't going to work till a vision of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind. Question was would he do it. Bigger question was, if he did help her what would he want in return?

Retrieving her pen and notebook from her pack she sat and wrote a note. When she was done she read it back to herself to see if it sounded right or not.

 **Lord Sesshomaru,**

 **I humbly ask for an audience with you. I would like to talk about a proposition I am sure you would find rather enjoyable. I await your reply.**

 **Kagome**

 _Perfect! Now to get it to him without Inuyasha finding out what I'm doing. "_ Sango would you like to go to the hot spring with me?" She said with a grin. Arriving at the spring they quickly undressed and slipped in. Soft sighs of contentment was heard as they both leaned back and relaxed. Sango could tell Kagome had something on her mind, so she ask. The idea of helping teach Inuyasha a lesson made Sango smile wide. She too thought Inuyasha needed to learn a lesson. She was tired of seeing Kagome hurt by Inuyasha's running off to be with Kikyo.

The next morning Sango left before dawn on Kilala on her search. After 5 hours of searching they landed. She was starting to think she wasn't going to find him till she hear a little girl laughing. Walking out of the woods and into a clearing she was surprised to see Sesshomaru leaning against a tree. She knew for Kagome's plan to work she would need to be as polite as possible. As she approached she was greeted by Jaken who started yell and swinging his staff at her.

"Human what do you want? How dare you enter the camp of my Lord! I should ki..." He was cut off by a hard boot to the head that sent him flying.

Sango bowed deeply as she began to speak. " Lord Sesshomaru. I have come with a message from Lady Kagome. She had asked me to stay and wait for your answer." Giving him the message she stood waiting to see if he would say anything.

" What is it she wishes to speak of?"

" I'm afraid that is something that she must say. But I can say I believe you would find it very... " She smiled." interesting," She said with a bigger smile on her face.

He wondered just what it was that she wanted and that could interest him. " Very well. I shall be there later this evening just after sunset. I take it she wishes for the Half breed not to know of this." He watched as Sango nodded her head and confirmed he was correct. A few minutes later she was on her way back to her friends. She only hopped Kagome knew what she was doing and didn't get hurt.

Later that afternoon Kagome watched as Sango came into view. She had been worried that something could have happened to her. Kagome pulled Sango into a hug, happy that she was back and unharmed. Kagome knew he had agreed as Sango whispered in her ear. " Tonight just after sunset." The later in the day it became the more nerves Kagome got. Once again Inuyasha picked an argument with Kagome and ran off mad at her. She could only watch him run off to be with Kikyo as a tear ran down her cheek.

Later that evening Kagome said she was going to go for a walk. Sango looked at her friend with worried eyes as she watched her walk away. She silently prayed that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt the girl she considered a sister. Sitting at the edge of a lake she watched the reflection of a full moon dancing on the water. It didn't take long before she felt a strong demonic presents coming close to her. She already knew who it was. With a deep calming breath she readied herself for what was to come.

" Miko I have come. Tell me what this proposition is that you have." His voice held no emotions, but he was indeed curious.

" To get even with Inuyasha and teach him a lesson. But in order to do it I need your help." She knew the next part was going to be tricky. She hoped he would go along with it and not hurt her.

" What do you purpose?" He replied as he started walking around her. He could smell her nervousness as it started to grow.

Taking a deep breath she looked Sesshomaru in the eyes and answered. " I want to make Inuyasha believe you are my lover." His eyes narrowed as he stared at her and softly growled. He could smell the scent of fear starting to blend with her natural scent. Her fear left a bitter taste in his mouth and he found he didn't like it. Still he did not answer as he continued to circle her.

Stopping in front of her he looked deep into her eyes. _Does she know?_ He thought as he lost himself in her eyes. Kagome lightly shifted her weight to her other foot, pulling him back to reality. " Miko what makes you think I would ever consider doing such a thing? "

" Well Sesshomaru, I know you dislike humans, but I also know you dislike your half brother even more. This would be something that would really piss him off. I know you would like that. Just imagine his reaction to learning such a thing. It would be priceless would it not." She said with a smile.

He couldn't help but to let a small grin cross his face as he imagined Inuyasha's reaction when he actually thought about it. " If I agree to this Miko we do things my way."

Standing with her hands on her hips. " What! Hey this is my idea not yours! What makes you think I will go along with whatever you say?" Her anger could be heard in her voice and smelt in her scent.

" I remind you Miko that it is you who is in need of my help. Not the other way around. My corporation does not come without a price."

Kagome sighed. " Fine but no one is to be hurt and Inuyasha's sword is not to be touched by either of us. Agreed?"

" Agreed. We shall speak of my payment at a later time. For now Inuyasha is coming. We start tomorrow." In a flash he was gone.

As if on cue Inuyasha came crashing into view yelling. " Wench what the hell are you doing out here all alone like this?" He started sniffing the air and growled. " I smell Sesshomaru. What the hell did he want and why was he here with you?" He said and started growling again in anger.

" Inuyasha that is none of your concern." She said as she turned to walk away, leaving a yelling and mad Inuyasha behind.

" Bitch I ask you a question! " He screamed.

She turned and glared at him, anger clearly on her face and in her voice. Her hands to her side in tight fists. " Never! NEVER! Call me a Bitch again! SIT BOY!" She screamed then walked off, leaving Inuyasha in a 2 foot deep crater. A smile spread across her face as she heard his groans of pain.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows watching Inuyasha's anger and pain. _I do believe I am going to enjoy this very much._ He thought to himself as he headed back to his companions. Tomorrow would indeed be interesting.


	2. So It Begins

**So It Begins**

The next morning they woke to rain. Kagome decided to go home for a visit since they were not going to be searching for the jewel shards. After fighting with Inuyasha and three sits later Kagome jumped into the well. She quickly climbed the ladder and ran to the house. " Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home." She called out as she was shutting the door and slipping off her shoes.

" Kagome your home! It's so good to see you Dear." Her mother said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. " How long can you stay Dear?" Her mother asked hoping she would be able to stay at least a couple of days. Her hopes were short lived when she heard her daughters reply.

" Sorry Mom, but I really need to go back today. I just came to get a few things." Seeing her mother's reaction she quickly added " But I can stay for lunch and part of the day." This brought a smile to her mothers face and made them both feel better.

Kagome went upstairs to take a bath while her mother made them some lunch. As they ate their lunch Kagome told her mother of her adventures, leaving out the dangerous parts of course. She didn't want her mother to worry, she did that enough already, why add to it. Before they knew it the day had slipped away and it was time for her to return to her friends. Saying her good byes to everyone, she grabbed three umbrellas and her bag on the way out the door.

Climbing out of the well she was glad no one was there waiting for her. Smiling she walked to the village. Her smile vanished as she stepped into the hut and she was greeted by a very mad Inuyasha and Jaken glaring at her. With a low growl Jaken stepped in front of her. " Human, I was instructed to give this to you by My Lord." As soon as he handed the letter to her he moved to leave.

" Jake wait! This is for Sesshomaru and this one is for Rin. This one however is for you. " She smiled at his confused look. " They are called umbrellas. They will help keep you all dry when it rains." After showing him how they worked he left grumbling to himself. Before the door was even completely closed Inuyasha started yelling at her.

" What the hell is that Bastard doing sending you a scroll? What does it say?" Inuyasha's voice was demanding and full of anger.

" Well Inuyasha I don't know what it says, because I haven't read it yet. Besides, I'm sure it is none of your business." The intensity of his growls grew more threatening and they became deeper.

Inuyasha jumped at her trying to grab the scroll she was holding. Kagome quickly shoved it down the front of her shirt, stopping him dead in his tracks. She simply smile at his anger, but inside she was laughing. Getting into her bag she handed out the things she had brought from home for everyone. Inuyasha was livid. He wanted to know what the scroll said and didn't like her not letting him have it. His anger was easily seen on his face. It was taking almost all his control not to rip her shirt off her and take the scroll.

Kagome laughed on the inside as she listen to his growling. She feared facing him, not because she was afraid of him. No she was afraid she would start laughing out loud. She almost felt bad with the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't around to see how mad Inuyasha was. It was priceless. After dinner was over Kagome sat back and pulled out the note that Sesshomaru had sent her. Inuyasha had already stomped off in a fit of rage, just like she knew he would. Her smile grew across her face as she thought of how Inuyasha was going to act while he was with Kikyo. She knew he would snap at her. _Serves her right. Bet she isn't going to like it._ She thought and started giggling out loud.

As she read her note she blushed at everything he had written. Sesshomaru, unknown to Kagome, had not left the area and had witnessed everything that had happened that day. He lightly grinned as he watched her read his note though the hut window.

 **My Dearest Kagome,**

 **I look forward to holding your warm body next to mine. Feeling your gentle curves under my fingertips. To hear your moans of passion as our bodies are entwined in a lovers dance. I long to taste your sweetness on my lip. The memory of your arousal mixed with your wonderful scent drives me wild with want and desire. It is almost unbearable while we are apart. I hope this works for you as it does me. I await our next meeting My Dear Kagome.**

 **Always, Sesshomaru**

By the time Kagome was done reading his note she was a deep crimson red. For once she was glad Inuyasha had left to go see Kikyo. She softly laughed to herself as she thought. _Wow, who would have guessed Sesshomaru could write something like this._ _I wonder if he really thinks like this too._ She softly smile as she folded her note and placed it back in her shirt. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react if he was to read it. The first time she saw Sesshomaru she would definitely need to talk to him on what not to put in his notes.

Deciding she needed some fresh air she went outside. Taking a deep breath she slowly let it out. She hoped the redness on her face would vanish before Inuyasha returned. _Or maybe not. It would be a good way to get at him. Knowing him he would start demanding to know why I'm blushing like I am._ She thought and started giggling to herself again.

Sesshomaru stood in the dark shadows looking at her flushed face and found himself wondering how far down her blush went. Without making a sound he walked up behind her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist as another one went over her mouth. She started fighting whoever had her until he whispered in her ear. " Relax Miko, It is only me." She instantly stopped fight. Turning in his arms she found herself nose to nose with Sesshomaru, causing her to blush even deeper.

" Umm... you can let go of me now Sesshomaru." She said just above a whisper. She needed some space between them. She could feel his warm breath moving over her lips causing her body to react as goose bumps started to form. She swallowed hard when she heard his reply.

He shook his head no as a small grin crept across his face. " You need to have my scent on you Miko. For this I must touch your person. My way, remember? You agreed." His grin grew a little more. Seeing Sesshomaru smile like that was a surprise and scary. Kagome gasp and her eyes went wide at what he did next. His cheek slowly and softly rubbed over her cheek toward her neck.

His arms tightened around her as he pulled her body flush to his. She could feel his lips lightly rubbing over the skin of her neck and her body went still. His hands started to roam over her body as he softly kissed her neck. Taking in her scent he thought. _Very nice. Lilacs and a mountain waterfall._ What surprised him was the very light scent of arousal that was hidden there.

" I will be staying close to your group till our plan is done. Tonight leave the letter I wrote you so Inuyasha can see it." Kagome gasp.

" But Sesshomaru what if he gets to mad? You know how Inuyasha can be at times." She was worried about doing something like that with all the things he had said in it.

He could smell her fear starting to grow. " He will not harm you." His voice was calming, soft and soothing to her ears. She nodded her head hopping he was right. Her fear started to calm , making him smile inside. Looking to the tree line a smirk slowly appeared on his face. " He is coming, remember the letter."He said as he released her and vanished into the darkness.

Inuyasha came running out of the trees and stopped a few feet away from her. " Wench what are you doing out here alone like this?" Just then the scent of Sesshomaru past under his nose. His eyes narrow to small slits and he growled. " Why do you smell like that Bastard?" Anger and hate filled his voice.

" Well Inuyasha at least I have a nice scent on me. Unlike you, who smells like bone and grave yard soil." As soon as the last word crossed her lips she turned, her nose high in the air and started walking away.

" Bitch! don't you dare sa..." He was cut off by Kagome's screaming at him.

" I told you to never call me that again! SIT!... SIT SIT... S..I...T!" Each time she spoke the word the louder and stronger she called out the his necklace to do her bidding. She looked straight ahead as she walked back to the hut and her friends.

Sesshomaru watched from the shadows, a full smile on his face. _Oh how I wished I could weld that power over him. Sadly though, I fear he would be in hell all too soon._ He watched as Inuyasha crawled out of his deep crater moaning to himself. He was indeed enjoying watching what Kagome was doing to Inuyasha.

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag and pulled out her note to read it again. As she read it she thought of how it had felt when he had held her in his arms. The smell of her arousal started to seep out of every poor of her body as it filled the room.

His eyes scanned the room as soon as he stepped into the hut. His eyes went wide when the scent of her arousal hit him. He let out a low deep growl seeing her reading Sesshomaru's note again. _I'll read that damned thing even if I have to dig it out of her shirt to get it._ He wanted to know what it said to make her so aroused. Even more so, why it was from his Bastard half brother. What in the seven levels of hell was going on?

Inuyasha watched and waited as each of the group drift off to sleep. As soon as everyone was asleep he snuck over slowly and carefully pulled the note from where Kagome had hidden it. Sitting back he started reading her note. His eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. His head jerked and he stared at her. _My innocent Kagome and that Bastard? No way! Not a chance in hell would she ever do something like that. I refuse to believe it!_

He replaced the scroll where it was, not wanting her to know he had been reading it. Inuyasha left the hut mumbling. " There is no way my sweet Kagome would ever let that Bastard Sesshomaru touch her in such a way. I refuse to believe it! It's it's Impossible!" Inuyasha continued to talk to himself even after he interned his forest.

Thanks to Sesshomaru's demonic hearing he could hear each and every little thing Inuyasha was saying. _You are a fool._ _We will see half breed._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Inuyasha hit the first tree he came to. Sesshomaru could sense how confused and angry Inuyasha was. He had waited for years to see his half brother squirm in such a way. _I will have to make sure to properly thank her by giving her as much pleasure as she is giving me._

The rest of the night Sesshomaru thought of his next move and watched over the sleeping group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sit Boy**

When Kagome woke the next morning it was to the smell of food cooking outside of the hut. Sitting up she stretched and began rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She saw there was an envelope laying next to her inside her sleeping bag. She knew right away who it was from. It was from desk set she had bought for Sesshomaru. When she opened it and started reading she smiled at what it said.

 **My Dearest Kagome,**

 **A person can not live on fish and ramon alone. I serve you breakfast My Dear. Please enjoy it with your friends and think of me. I will visit you tonight. I await our meeting when I can hold you in my arms once again..**

 **Always Sesshomaru**

 _I always thought he couldn't be as bad as Inuyasha has made him out to be. I wonder if Inuyasha will read this one too._ She sighed at the thought that everything he was doing was just part of their plan. _Why does that even bother me. I mean it is just me getting back at Inuyasha. Could it be that I'm actually starting to like Sesshomaru?"_ The thought of this bothered, puzzled and kind of scared her." _I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. At least I'll be able to get even with Inuyasha for all the pain and tears he has caused me.  
_

She blushed at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru and having his arms are her again. Looking around she noticed everyone was still sleeping, all but one that is. Inuyasha was gone. It wasn't a surprise to her. She could tell her first note had been moved, which meant only one thing. Inuyasha had read it sometime in the night. She wished she could have seen his face while he was reading it. Just the thought of how he might have acted made her giggle inside. She smiled at the wonderful aroma coming from outside. Waking her friends Kagome went outside.

She was surprised at the sight before her. Over the fire was half a boar. A small table that must have come from a hut somewhere in the village which had Tea and different fruits sitting on it for them to eat and drink. When Sango and Miroku stepped out, they gasp at the sight before them. " Wow Kagome, you really out did yourself this morning. This smells and looks great." Stated Sango as she looked at all the food. Miroku and Shippo were grinning ear to ear, their mouths watering as they looked at the food.

" Sango, I didn't do this. Sesshomaru did." Kagome said as she was looking around in hopes of seeing him. She couldn't help but to wonder where he was. This surprised Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Shrugging her shoulders she said. " Well we might as well eat. He said for us to enjoy it." They all sat down and started their meal. When they were about half done, Inuyasha came walking into the village and up to the table.

" Hummph about time you cooked something descent for a change." He grabbed the boars leg, ripping it from its body. With both hands he ripped mouth fulls of meat from it time after time. Everyone looked at him in disbelief and shock. The pain of the insult he had just caused her turned into anger.

" Inuyasha three things. 1 Using your hands like that is rude and disgusting. Have some manors. I know it's hard for you, but at least try. 2. It's a good thing your eating. I'm sure you must be tired from your activities of the night. Considering I can still smell her all over you. Of which by the way is making me loss my appetite. And 3. I didn't kill or cook the boar. Sesshomaru did it all. Unlike you who thinks fish and roman is all we ever need to eat. He doesn't!" She said with a smile on her face.

They watched as he threw the food in his hand to the ground as if it were poison. Everyone could tell he was mad that Sesshomaru had been in the village long enough to do what he did. Even more so at being compared to him. He glared at Kagome and gritted his teeth.

The three friends remained silent as they watch Inuyasha and Kagome. Instead of her starting to cry as normal she only glared back at Inuyasha and gritted her teeth. They could all tell that Kagome had finally gotten enough of Inuyasha's actions. The way he always insulted Kagome and ran off to be with Kikyo knowing it hurt Kagome was something they had never like. So they couldn't blame her for anything.

Standing from her chair an all to sweet smile crossed her face. Seeing her smile at him that way made everyone in the group nerves, Inuyasha most of all. He knew what that smile meant and feared it. He thought of running, but he was too late.

" Sit!" she screamed. Stepping into the small dust cloud that surrounded Inuyasha's body she spoke again. " By the way Inuyasha. I know you read my note from Sesshomaru. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO READ IT!" She screamed in his ear. Standing she continued. " Sit Boy! Don't touch my stuff again you jerk!" Just as he was trying to get up she screamed at him again. " Sit Boy!. Sit,,,, sit,,,, S...i...t..!" Kicking some dirt at him she finally turned to walk away.

Sadly before she could make it to the hut Inuyasha opened his mouth again. What he said next angered everyone in the group. " BITCH! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT! YOU'RE MINE!" He jumped to his feet.

Everyone's eyes went wide at his statement. _How could he say such a thing with everything he has done?_ Thought each of the group. Kagome however only turned around glaring at him. Her eyes blazing with her anger. " SIT! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! SIT! Are you insane? I am not yours! Oh Hell No! I will never be yours! Not now! Not ever! You chose Kikyo over me! SIT!" She heard gasps come from the others of the group.

" You remember her right Inuyasha? The living dead clay pot your always running off to? SIT! If you think you can say I'm yours, you really are crazy!" Turning again she walked away, her anger was so great all she really wanted to do was to hurt him. Ever couple of steps she screamed out. " Sit!" Again and again till she was out of sight. Her voice echoed off the huts doubling the times the word sit was heard. The beads reacted with each echo, burring him even deeper in the earth.

Sesshomaru sat in the distance listening to their conversation. It took a lot of self control not to laugh out loud as Kagome told him what she thought of his comments. When he made the statement that Kagome belong to him a rage overtook Sesshomaru and it took all his self control not not to go and beat Inuyasha within an inch of his life for it. " _She will never be yours Half Bread. She is mine and soon she will know that."_ His snarls were only silenced as he thought of how enjoyable it was going to be to watch Inuyasha's face that evening and grinned evilly.

Shippo, who had been hiding behind Sango's legs peeked around trying to see if it was safe or not. Jumping up into Sango's arms he whispered in her ear. " Kagome is really scary when she is mad. I've never seen her this mad before." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads agreeing with him.

Miroku looked into the carter. Even with being angry with him he still wanted to make sure he was alright. " Inuyasha are you still alive down there?" There came no answer, but he could hear breathing and took it that he was alive.

Shippo started shaking his head as Miroku stood and turned to them. With a sad look on his face, he asked what they were all thinking. " How could he do that to Kagome?" No one said anything, just sadly shook their heads, as they went in search of their friend. They finally found Kagome in the hut packing her things so they could brake camp for the day.

When Inuyasha finally woke he found himself alone. To say he wasn't happy about it was an understatement. They had left without him. He jumped up and took off after the small group. 20 Minutes later he finally found them. He glared at Kagome and gritted his teeth together. He kept his silence not wanting to be sat by her again.

Though out the day there was very little talking. Inuyasha walked far in front of everyone, refusing to speak or even look in Kagome's direction. She wondered if it was really worth it with seeing the mood it was putting everyone in. Without warning Inuyasha stopped and yelled over his shoulder. " Stay here and make camp. I'll be back." Then he vanished into the trees. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Setting up camp they waited for him to return.

Not long after Inuyasha vanished they felt a strong demonic aura coming closer to them. Standing ready to fight they watched as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, holding something in his hand. Everyone relaxed when they saw who it was. Stepping forward Miroku spoke while lightly bowing. " Lord Sesshomaru may I ask what has brought you to our little group?"

His eyes stayed on Kagome as he walked across the clearing. " Miko." He greeted with a light bow of his head. Looking to Miroku he answered his question. " It seems the Half Breed has chosen to seek out the dead Miko. By doing so he has left your group without protection Monk."

" I am sure Inuyasha will return soon Lord Sesshomaru and no disrespect intended, but I believe he would not like it to find you here when he returns." The whole group was nervous of what Inuyasha might do to find him there.

" My honor will not allow me to leave this group unprotected." He said as he was handing Kagome the rabbits he had killed and cleaned. They all knew that when it came to his honor there was no changing his mind and he would stay whether they liked it or not. Kagome looked at him strangely wondering why he had brought them rabbits. " Humans need to eat often, do they not." He said as if he was reading her mind.

After dinner was started Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru under the tree he had chosen to lean on. He could scene Inuyasha getting closer to the camp, but he wasn't alone. " Why do you stay with the Half Breed if he upsets you so?" He didn't bother looking at her. He knew she would answer him.

" I have a duty to complete the jewel and the others need me. They are like my family." She answered as she watched Sango slap Miroku once again for his wondering hands.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed as he watched the assault from Sango. _Why did the Gods think he was worthy of Holy Powers with such actions as that? Perhaps they even have a sense of humor and they watch for a good laugh._ He thought and smirked inside when Miroku fell to the ground holding his check in pain. " Do your friends know what we are doing?" He had been wondering about it sense he arrived and saw their reaction to it being him.

" Yes they all three know." She wondered where he was going with this.

" Good. I will be joining your group." He knew his joining the group would bother Inuyasha to the point of insanity. The idea of being able to torture Inuyasha in such a way was just to good for him to pass up. He was surprised when Kagome didn't object, but instead stood and went to talk to her friends. It was something that pleased him very much.

When Kagome told the others they were shocked and worried. " Lady Kagome are you sure that would be a wise thing to do?" Ask Miroku.

" Yeah Kagome. You know how those two fight every time they meet. You think they could get along being around each other?" Added Sango.

" He scares me." Wined Shippo. Jumping into Kagome's arms she was about to reply, but at that moment Inuyasha came running into camp with Kikyo on his back.

" What is she doing here Inuyasha?" Kagome ask as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Kikyo.

" For your information incarnation he has asked me to be his mate, therefor I am joining the group." Kikyo said with victory gleaming in her eyes as she glared back at Kagome. Everyone gasp.

" Inuyasha how could you bring her here without even asking us first? You know what she tried to do the last time she was around Kagome. She tried to kill her!" The anger could be heard in Sango's voice and rolled off her in waves.

" No, that's okay. She can join the group if that is what she wants." Kagome announce with a smile on her face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at her shocked she would say such a thing. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question to her reaction. Kikyo and Inuyasha narrowed their eyes at Kagome wondering what she was up to.

" Kagome how can you say such a thing? What's to stop her from trying to kill you again?" The worry in her face was plain to see. Miroku and Shippo nodded their heads agreeing with her statement.

Kagome smiled sweetly at everyone. " Well Sango, with the clay pot here Inuyasha will not be saying I am his anymore. I mean he wouldn't want Kikyo to see or hear him trying to make advance to me like he has been. Now would he?"

Kikyo gasp and yelled at Inuyasha. " You been doing what?" Inuyasha's ears flattened on top of his head, He cringed at the loudness of her voice.

Looking over he glared daggers at Kagome before looking back at Kikyo. " Kikyo it isn't what you're thinking. I never said that." He said trying to defend himself.

" Oh but you did Inuyasha. Just this morning in fact. How did you put it? Lets see now." She said as a finger tapped on her chin. " Oh yes, I remember now. I Quote. Bitch I can do whatever I please. Your mine. Isn't that what you said Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. She watched the look Kikyo was now giving him. She wanted to laugh knowing he couldn't say she was lying.

Sesshomaru, who had been silently sitting under a tree couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. He was impressed at how fast Kagome had turned the tables on Inuyasha. _Yes this is indeed enjoyable._ Standing he walked over and stopped beside Kagome. Until now Inuyasha had not noticed Sesshomaru was in the camp. " Well Half Breed, it seems you have been caught trying to court two females at the same time." His face showed no emotions, but inside he was laughing at Inuyasha's stupidity.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru ignoring everyone else. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he spoke. " What are you doing here you Bastard?" Inuyasha was pissed he was in his camp.

" Calm yourself Half Breed. I have no interest in fighting with you." His voice cold, hard and emotionless.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. " Then what the hell do you want?" He spat out.

" I am joining your group." He stated as if it were common knowledge.

" Like hell you are you Bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone knew this wasn't going to go well as they stood by watching. The four friends stepped back not wanting to be in the line of fire.

" I have already spoken to the Miko and the others. It has been decided." Inuyasha growled, his anger growing by the second.

Inuyasha glared at each member of the group. " They have no say so of who can and can not join this group. I am the leader not them."

" Who decides what direction to go? Makes sure each person is in good health, eat and rest when it is needed? Who takes care of problems and insures thing run smoothly within the pack? From what I have seen Half Breed that person is not you. It is the Kagome" He stated with a raised eye brow and amusement in his voice.

Kagome was shocked, he had called her by her name. She knew she needed to speak up. She could see how anger Inuyasha was becoming. She didn't want to see them fighting because someone would get hurt or even killed. " Inuyasha no one is trying to take your leadership away from you. But with him here we can move faster. Besides your bringing Kikyo in so I can let him in too. He has given his word he will not try to touch or take Tetsusaiga."

By the looks he was getting from the rest of the group he knew they had already agreed about it. " Fine, but I'm still the leader of this group Sesshomaru not you."

" Agreed." _For now Half Breed._ He could tell Inuyasha didn't want him there and was pissed with the fact he had no choice but to let him join them. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She hoped they would not be fighting all of the time.

After dinner Kagome announced she was going for a bath. Sango decided to remain at camp so Kagome went on her own. Sesshomaru sat in a tree watching the other and as soon as no one was looking he slipped out of camp and headed toward the hot spring where Kagome was. He had been keeping a close watch on her with his scenes to make sure she was safe.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched Kagome bath herself. He wondered just how soft her skin really was and admired what he could see of her body. Closing his eyes images of her withing under him flashed through his mind. When he opened his eyes again she was already dressed and gathering her things. He wanted to kick himself. He had missed his chance to see her naked.

Stepping out of the shadows he let his presence be known. " Miko"

She gasp. "EEP! Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She blushed bright red at the thought of him seeing her naked. " How long have you been here?"

A smile crossed his face as he answered. " Long enough Kagome." Her eyes went wide. " We must speak. Inuyasha still does not believe we are lovers as you wanted."

She almost didn't hear what he had said as she stared at him in shock. _He called me by my name, again._ With the shock now wearing off she sat on a bolder. Looking him in the eyes she could see they were softer and held no anger as they always did. " Oh great." she said and sighed. " Just what am I going to have to do? Kiss you in front of him to make him believe? You would think your first letter would have done it." She said as she hung her head while lightly shaking it. _Just how dense is he? Come on give me a brake._

" That would be the next course of action." He knew in order to win her heart he would not only have to prove he was better then Inuyasha but also subdue her as well. Plus make her yearn for his touch.

" Sesshomaru I couldn't ask you to do that. Not knowing how you feel about human. You have already done a lot to help me get even with him." Standing she looked off in the direction of camp. " I better be getting back." She said with a sigh. As she was taking her second step she felt a clawed hand grabbing her arm. Turning around she saw it was Sesshomaru. " What?" She asked.

" We made a deal. I will keep my part of it." His hand slipped from her arm, down around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Her eyes went wide as he lowered his his lips and whispered in her ear. " I do not hate all humans Kagome."

She blushed a deep crimson red as his lips neared hers. " Sesshomaru what ar.." She was cut off as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She wanted to push him away, but found she couldn't do it. The feeling of his tongue moving across her bottom lip sent a shock wave through her body.

She gasp when his hand move over her hip and grabbed her butt. Her body tensed when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored the sweetness that he had waited so long for. To him she tasted better then he had imagined she would. She knew she should stop. She knew she should walk away. It was just surposs to be an act to make Inuyasha think they were lovers. Not really be true.

But now feeling his hands on her, tasting his lips she didn't care. She melted into their kiss and welcomed it. Their kiss became more demanding as their tongues fought for dominance. She felt herself being pushed against a tree as he deepened their kiss even more. They broke their kiss with the need for air. He started lightly kissing on her neck and smiled when her arousal spiked even more. Leaning her head over she found it hard to think straight. " Why? Why are you doing this Sesshomaru?" She ask trying to understand.

" As your lover you should know my touch and I yours." He kissed her again only this time she willingly granted him access. He smiled inside when he felt her hand caress the back of his neck and her figures intertwined in his hair. He let his teeth light pull over her bottom lip as he broke their kiss. " Do as I say when we return." He needed to leave her wanting more for his plan to work.

Kagome didn't trust her voice so she only nodded. The walk back to camp was silent. Her mind was racing with questions. Walking into camp Sesshomaru noticed Kikyo and Inuyasha were cuddling together and it looked as if they were sleeping. Shippo had fallen asleep inside Kagome's sleeping bag.

Seeing this Sesshomaru signaled for her to come over to him. He pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Kagome blushed deep red because of the position she was now in. Miroku opened one eye as he watched them and smiled.

" Sleep Kagome, I will keep you warm tonight." She started to protest but was cut off by him whispering in her ear. " My way, remember. Now sleep." Kissing her forehead he pulled her closer to his chest. His tail wrapped around her covering her from the chill of the night. Listening to her heart beat it evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled inward as he too fell into a light sleep.


End file.
